The current RAN2 has already agreed to multiplex MBMS services in the LTE system, and development has already been carried out for solutions with the same MCS/SDU error rate.
However, there is also a need to multiplex the MBMS services with different MCS/SDU error rates, that is, there are services with different MCS/SDU error rates in a network. Naturally, multiplexing of these services is different from multiplexing of services with a same MCS configuration. Therefore, there is a need to develop a multiplexing solution for MBMS services with different SDU/MCS error rates.